doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Café Komorebi
''Café Komorebi • 木漏れ日'' is a small tea-focussed café, situated across the street from the school that Doki Doki Literature Club takes place in. It is well known for its hectic morning hours and extraordinarily long wait times, but more commonly for the delicate, flavoursome tea that is produced en masse for customers. Description Café Komorebi has a cosy, dark-wood aesthetic - favourite features are its copious strings of warm paper lantern lighting, unpolished dark timber floors and the comfortable booths that are dotted among the shop’s corners. Large windows make use of natural light, and succulents of various shape and colour are placed carefully along these windowsills. Though often tampered with, they are a valued addition to the café’s decor, with many visitors being noted to comment on them positively. The shop sells, along with light food and drink, a range of conventional items staggered along inconspicuous wooden turning stands. These items may change along with seasons; for example, winter brings with it a selection of gloves and scarves while summer provides light paper fans, sunglasses and cheap sandals. This has made it a decently popular destination among the occasional visitors to the town. The café is described to have a homely, comfortably lazy feel, catering to younger customers who often hail from the school just across the road. It is a popular haunt for these students, who can often be found during their free breaks and before school in the booths, sharing cups of tea or cocoa. It is also an ideal destination for those who wish to study — owing to its generally quiet and calming surrounds. Menu Food Hot * Soba: Served with pork/chicken flavoured soup or dry. * Yakitori: A collection of grilled chicken skewers. * Ramen: Served with our traditional broth— miso— or shoyu (soy sauce), tonkotsu (pork bone) or shio (salt). Drinks Hot * Tea: '''Our signature mixture— a delicate, fragrant blend of ocha with jasmine and coconut undertones. Otherwise available as matcha and English koucha. * '''Hot Cocoa: A rich dark chocolate drink. Matcha shavings optional. * Coffee: Decaffeinated brews available. Cold * Milkshakes: Made fresh with local cream and milk, with a range of flavours such as chocolate, vanilla, matcha and cherry. Also available with malt. wip Staff * Hana ** works here as a barista every day except for Thursday after school. She is known to also spend most of her free time at the cafe. * [[Kōsai|'Kōsai']] ** works at the cafe as a waitress part-time on Tuesday, Thursday and weekends. Please ask the owner of this article to add your OC to the Komorebi staff list! Appearances *Awake and Alive **In Awake and Alive, Natsuki and Hoshimi are shown to leave the school and visit the café, though it is never explicitly named during the roleplay. Reviews “Food is mediocre at best and very limited; coffee is nothing special and the wait times are horrendous. However, Komorebi tea is something to be desired. Comfortable setting in which to wait for your order and nice use of decor.” ~ ★★★ “Coffee is very sadly half-hearted; tea is more of a speciality here. A nice set out which almost makes up for the cafe’s complete lack of skill in purchases other than their Komorebi tea. Otherwise, a good destination.” ~ ★★★★ “Good, hearty meals; badly put-together if not anything else. Wait times are terrible; are employees overworked or simply lazy?” ~ ★★ “Perhaps should become a strictly tea-oriented café. Otherwise, work on the quality of other items.” ~ ★★★ Trivia *The word 'komorebi' 木漏れ日 describes sunlight filtering through forest trees; it does not have an English equivalent. *Komorebi Café is the first café - or location of any sort - to be made on this wiki. Category:Locations